1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a camera body, and more particularly to a camera body with which the wireless output strength can be freely varied according to the mounting state of an interchangeable lens.
2. Background Information
With some digital cameras in recent years, the wireless output strength can be manually varied (see Patent Literature 1: 2007-150596). With such a digital camera, when the zoom control portion is operated, the wireless output strength is varied according to whether or not the lens is in the state of a wide angle.
With a conventional digital camera, the wireless output strength was varied manually. When the wireless output strength is thus varied manually, the output strength is adjusted artificially, so a problem was that it was harder to set the output strength properly.
Meanwhile, when the lens can be interchanged, the required wireless output strength changes with the mounting state of the lens. For example, when the lens is mounted, the lens is prone to communication failure, so there is a decrease in the wireless transmission efficiency. On the other hand, when the lens is not mounted, communication failure is less likely to be caused by the lens, so wireless transmission efficiency is better. With prior art, however, the design did not take this fact into account, and wireless output strength was managed accordingly. Consequently, there was the risk that the power supply could not be utilized efficiently.
The present technology was conceived in light of the above problem, and it is an object of the present technology to provide a camera body with which the wireless output strength can be set to the proper level.